<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Apologies For the Bygone by lia (londonfog_faery)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23783107">Apologies For the Bygone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/londonfog_faery/pseuds/lia'>lia (londonfog_faery)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, I dont know how to tag, Lily Evans - Freeform, M/M, Person of Color James Potter, Shit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:21:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>881</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23783107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/londonfog_faery/pseuds/lia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>So, I am quarantined, I have time on my hands, and I have a banging playlist.</p><p>I don't think I'll write the song specifically but each work title will be synonyms for the song title.<br/>Anyways, I'm using a random number generator to choose a song, and using said song to write a one shot:</p><p>This one: </p><p>James and Lily wake up in the astronomy hour tangled together in the freezing cold, and maybe, they've finally figured out what they are. It's kind of cute and kind of cheesy but eh, I tried that's what counts.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Apologies For the Bygone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Good morning I guess" James whispered groggily. <br/>
"Can we just lie here for a little longer" Lily muttered rolling into him again.<br/>
"It's been an hour and a half already" James laughed. "I'm an early bird I can't help it" <br/>
Lily rolled her eyes causing them to open. She propped herself up on her elbows. She inhaled the freezing winter air when she realized why it was so god damn cold. "James! It's snowing" She grinned standing up.<br/>
"That got you up" James muttered cheekily receiving a small punch. He tucked his hands in his pockets. Lily noted how his dark skin contrasted with the brilliantly white snow falling from the sky. He stood out, glowing, like a patronus during the darkest of moments. <br/>
"Look, It's a field of snow ghosts" James grinned pointing at the forbidden forest.<br/>
"Snow ghosts?" Lily cocked an eyebrow up.<br/>
"Yeah, snow ghosts, c'mon you've never heard of them?" He was laughing slightly baffled. <br/>
"I'm muggle born James, I don't know your stupid little-"<br/>
"It's a muggle thing I swear" He was laughing still. "You know, when the trees are covered in so much snow that they're just, little, ghosts" He shrugged.<br/>
"That is the single most stupid thing I've <em>ever </em>heard James Fleamont Potter" <br/>
James exhaled causing a puff of condensation, showing just how cold it was. "I'm still going to kill Pads for telling you that"<br/>
"Let's go back to the common room, my hands are freezing" Lily had her hands tucked into her pyjama pant pockets. <br/>
"Here" James grinned stupidly draping his coat around her shoulders. "Wanna hear a secret?" <br/>
"No" <br/>
"I've always wanted to do that" James laughed. He was so cute when he laughed. His eyes became slivers, full of light, his skin glowed with warmth and joy, and his smile was so wide and full of life. He looked so <em>alive</em>. <br/>
Lily rested her head on his shoulder and they looked down at the snowy courtyard below.<br/>
"First years" Lily grinned leaning forwards over the balcony. "What's that one doing?" She pointed at a small hufflepuff by the courtyard gates. She appeared to be writing something.<br/>
"Forgot the name on the letter" James guessed after watching her hand it to a snowy owl. "If I buy an owl I want it to be a snowy one" He commented.<br/>
"Why?" Lily laughed "I heard they're the most stubborn" <br/>
"That would suit you" James snickered slightly despite a small playful shove. "Because, I'm going to remember saying that, up here, on December seventeenth" <br/>
"It's December eighteenth, and you're a sap" Lily snickered. Snowflakes were sticking to her red hair. She didn't even look real. Sometimes James wondered if she wasn't. She was funny, smart, beautiful, and well, she was Lily.<br/>
"Ooh, that couldn't have felt good" James cringed as the new herbology teacher Professor Sprout took a tumble. Lily's eyes widened in worry as the professor stood up.<br/>
"Let's go to the kitchen Doe" <br/>
"You're not giving me a god-awful animal based nickname <em>Prongs</em>" She said with a little mock gag sticking her tongue out. <br/>
"Trying to catch snowflakes are you? Besides, it's not because of the animal, but it's because your eyes are so big sometimes, like a deer under spotlights" <br/>
"Close James, but not quite" Lily laughed.<br/>
"Deer in the street light" He tried again receiving a shaking head.<br/>
"Muggle idioms don't make sense, they're like cornish pixie in apocathary" He shrugged. James reached out for her hand which she reluctantly took out of her pocket and laced into his fingers.<br/>
"Merlin your hands frozen, I'm sure the houselves will gladly serve some hot cocoa and snacks" He dragged her towards the painting of a fruitbowl. <br/>
"It's nice here, being underneath everything" Lily said glancing up, she knew that the dining hall was right above her, and freezing kiddos were coming in for breakfast. <br/>
"We're head girl and boy, we should be up there watching-"<br/>
"No James, we're head girl and boy, we're practically untouchable" She smirked cheekily leaning up to his face and cautiously kissing him. James kissed back lacing his hands around her waist. Lily reached up and her frozen hands thawed against James' warm neck. Her soft lips were pushed against his, and there they were kissing in the kitchens disturbing the poor houselves work. After what felt like a perfect eternity James breathlessly whispered a small. "I suppose this means we're not just friends anymore" <br/>
"I suppose so" Lily smiled softly. "So, wanna grab some butterbeer at hogsmead this weekend?" <br/>
"Evans? Are you asking me out?" James teased. "Of course not, how many times do I-"<br/>
"I can revoke this offer when ever I'd like <em>Potter</em>" <br/>
"Yes, yes, I accept take me for butterbeer" He snickered. <br/>
"You're a total loser" She whispered cheekily.<br/>
"No, I'm headboy, I can't be a loser-" James protested. <br/>
"That just means your a loser and a teachers pet" She giggled.<br/>
"You're one to talk" James rolled his eyes.<br/>
"So, breakfast?" Lily glanced above them.<br/>
"Lead the way M'lady" James said opening the painting quickly thanking the elves for the cocoa. "You know Lily, you've surprised me so many times, that at this point I doubt I will ever be surprised again" <br/>
"That is blotched logic" Lily said with a lopsided smirk.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>